Welcome to Factory Island
explains the Frog epidemic to Victoria]] Welcome to Factory Island is the tenth episode of Detentionaire first aired March 8th 2012. Plot *Lee Pings Bedroom/HQ "I'm the guy who got blamed for the biggest prank in history and I got a year of detention for it. But I didn't do it, so now I break rules to prove I never broke rules, and yah it's a pretty vicious circle. I found a bunch of numbers on my phone that led to a locker with my bag in it. But to get to it I had to tangle with some pretty tough hombres the 15th Graders, but luckily things turned out ok. Thing is I think the school's mascot the Tatzelwurm left me those numbers. It's so weird, is the Tatzelwurm trying to help me with the investigation?" *4:12:13 Lee Ping and Camilio are running through a laboratory setting pushing a unconscious Principal General Barrage on a wheel-chair with a handful of their classmates with a computer counting down to the self destruction of the factory. *Earlier that Day Lee meets with Holger and Camilio on the bus, surprisingly in a good mood since he got his bag back. Holger and Camilio are discusing the upcoming frog dissections today. Camilio is excited but Holger doesn't want to cut up the frogs, Lee also doesn't want to disect frogs because he finds the process gross. Lee accidentally hits Camilio in the face with his bag revealing something hard hidden in the lining, only Camilio and Lee working together reveals that it's some sort of unidentified device. Before they can learn anymore they spot students panicking in the halls, the end result of the frogs they were suppose to dissect being released. Camilio points out that the event has a similarity to the Prank and thus whoever is behind this is connected to the Prank. The Cleaners quarantine the frogs to a large portion of the school, leaving several smaller places frog free. Barrage refuses to cancel classes and instead orders that Class will be had in the frog free environments. When Vice Principal Victoria points out that they can't fit everyone inside, Barrage instead scheduals a field trip to the recently reopened Green Apple Splat factory for the tenth graders. Once on the island factory Sal, a factory worker and their guide for the day, gives a history lesson about the factory. In the year 1956 a government scientist nick named Doctor Splat was working on a brainwashing experiment involving Apples and Frogs. The experiment subsequently blew up in his face but in the process he discovered the unlikely, utterly disgusting, but tasty combination of Crab Apples and Frogs, and they remain the main ingredients to this day. It's also explained that the factory had to shut down production for 20 years because the nuclear generator used to power it went into melt down and they've only recently reopened. While Sal's back is turned a trio of levers is pulled and the melt down is triggered again. Lee suspects that a trio of environmentalists were responsible but everyone else believes it's yet another of Lee's pranks. Either way a evacuation is ordered, in the process a portion of the class is left behind consisting of Lee, Camilio, Holger, Brandy, Tina Kwee the Mathletes, the environmentalists and finally their supervisor Linch. Against standard safety protocols in any emergency Brandy convinces the class to help her find a way off the island. Barrage realizes that some of the students were left behind and goes in after them. The group tries to escape the factory via the sewer, rushed in out of fear of Barrage's shadow believing it to be the ghosts of the maddened Factory workers, as a result they become trapped in the sewers with what can be best described as cyborg Tatzelwurms. Barrage jumps in after the group and is able to fend off the creatures before the fumes fries his prothetics and knocks him unconcious. Lee takes the opportunity to make the environmentalist confess that they're responsible for everything, the Meltdown, the Frogs from school, and the Prank. The Trio confess they did turn the frogs loose on the school, they did accidentally release them during the prank, and they did trigger the meltdown in a poorly thought out attempt to free the frogs there. Lee soon discovers that the device planted in his bag is a key to the door leading out of the sewers and into another underground laboratory similar to the one at the school, using a wheel chair he is able to get Barrage to safety but they're ambushed by more Tatzelwurms. Picking up where the preview left off Barrage reawakens and saves the class from the Tatzelwurms allowing them to follow the tunnel to the safety of the mainland. With the factory destroyed and everyone safe Barrage demands to know who is responsible for what has happened, prompting everyone to point to the environmentalists. Once home from a hecktect day Lee points out that the enviromentalists were only responsible for the frogs, not the Prank. He also examines the key, wondering if the Tatzelwurm planted it in his bag for some reason. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1